Dark City Lights
by Karanguni
Summary: Sometimes you just want the world to burn as much as you burn inside; sometimes you want all hell to break loose so that you don't feel too alone, or too frenetic. Tseng/Reno.


Just one of those nights, and one of those missions where just enough people get the shit kicked out of them, but not enough things get damaged. There's a nick in everyone's psyche, they all know that, and he knows his. Sometimes you just want the world to burn as much as you burn inside; sometimes you want all hell to break loose so that you don't feel too alone, or too frenetic.

'Let's go,' Rude grunts, and Reno goes with him, exit point made and the streets of Sector Six loud, noisy and intact behind them. He's got blood underneath his nails that he didn't manage to scrub out with the moisturising hand soap they provided back in the VIP suite. Reno satisfies himself with the knowledge that the cleaners are going to have a harder time dealing with what they're about to find than he'll have with his personal hygiene.

Rude drops off the radar somewhere between here and there. Reno's too busy tapping his fingers against the inseam of his pocket to take too much notice. The train drags him back up to the Tower, darkness seeping off into light like so much irony. The people leave him alone. He smiles at them, razor edged like how he feels tonight, just to make them smile back, and to watch the way it's all bundled with the fear and their breath at the back of their throats. They're too far away.

And he's too close to home to feel jaded. No one about to really impress, is there; not a SOLDIER recruitment drive, not any scientific fist-fight, no harmless collateral, just a pure and simple hit, greed for greed's sake. Someone pissed the boss off. Maybe he bought too many shares or filtered too much money left when it was supposed to go right. Doesn't matter; the details are in the files, the job's done, and Reno lets it slide all the way down over him.

Greed for greed's sake. It's a fucker of a mentality that Shinra has, but it's goddamned beautiful, and being part of its process sometimes makes them go all a little bit nuts. Reno takes the lift halfway up, and the stairs the rest of the way, legging it until he gets into Tseng's office and says, 'It's finished.'

It's totally unnecessary. Tseng turns and raises an eyebrow, all put-together-perfect-part-of-the-system and this motherfucker is the paramount example of everything that's wrong and ohsoright about Shinra. Tseng was a _rat_, once upon a time. Now he's so high about them all that Reno's mouth waters just looking at him, tonight. Tomorrow night he'll go back to not giving a damn.

Tseng quirks that smile, the one that says he's amused, and then Reno's on him and pushing him back towards the glass windows. Outside, Shinra's lights have the city pinned down to its roots, like a insect wriggling on a card, waiting for inspection and dissection. 'Reno,' Tseng says, deep and full of knowing.

'Hey, boss,' Reno says, lazily, and he kisses Tseng, who doesn't kiss back. It doesn't matter; doesn't make it any less good. Tseng's impressive even when passive: he knows how to move, and that has never been restricted to the way he is on the street, or in the boardroom. His hands are fucking tucked in his pockets, even though Reno has him pinned. Reno's own hands are cold on the glass. 'Been a long time.'

'Perhaps you should be put on a more active roster,' Tseng says, mildly.

Reno replies by digging his fingers into Tseng's hair and burying his mouth against the plane of Tseng's neck. He can smell expensive soap, and absolutely no cologne. He muffles his words against Tseng's skin, and gets his body right up close to the man, wedging himself in tight and hot and hard compared to Tseng's disaffected lack of interest. 'City's driving me crazy,' Reno agrees. 'Been so damned quiet that it makes me want to go down to the slums and pick a fight.'

Tseng pulls one hand out of his pocket, and puts it on the small of Reno's back. Reno thrusts forward, shameless and open, because everyone in Shinra wants something, and everyone in Shinra's willing to take. Tseng says, 'I'm sure the President would apologise.'

'It's the calm before the storm,' Reno growls, rubbing now, layers and layers of fabric between them but that's all right, it's perfect because he's getting the uniform dirty and that's _exactly_ how it should be.

'I'm in no position to comment,' Tseng replies, and brings his hand forward and down to cup Reno, and rub.

Reno groans. 'C'mon, boss,' he says, breath making the glass window behind Tseng's head go warm with condensation. He feels, more than sees, Tseng smile, slightly. He hears the zip on his pants get pulled, but Tseng just fingers him through thin cotton, refusing to go skin on skin. 'C'm_on_. It's not like you ever even participate, fuck,' he gasps, when Tseng squeezes him hard enough to make his spine go liquid with fear and renewed adrenaline. 'Goddamned voyeur.'

'I could stop,' Tseng says, mildly, as he reaches back, finger-fucking Reno for one glorious, too-brief moment (hard dry and hot and unprepared and violent) before he brings it back, strokes Reno and shuts him up with one (_one_) voluntary kiss, thumbing Reno's cock and because it's _Tseng_ it's enough. It's more than he'd give to many other men. Tseng keeps his eyes open through it all.

Reno comes, cursing, dirty and hard. Tseng zips him up while he's still breathing hard, and leans back against the glass for the first time that night. Reno looks at him, eyes low and body pressed forward. Tseng is only half-hard, and barely interested. 'Won't ever get why you don't want some of this,' Reno shrugs, bringing circulation back to his shoulders before he reaches down, pulling Tseng's dirty hand up to lick it clean.

'One day you'll realise,' Tseng tells him, 'that I get more than enough just watching. Some things I simply _enjoy_,' and he takes his hand away, wipes it clean on the inside of Reno's shirt. 'Now if you'll excuse me.'

Reno feels his blood resettle. Satiation, for now. There'll always be a tomorrow, though, as with everything else in this company. _Bringing brighter futures._ The thought makes him grin. 'Long night ahead?'

Tseng's smile is the smile of empty spaces, waiting to be filled. 'An appointment with the President.' And he goes, silent as he'd been.

Reno rests in the warm length of window where Tseng had been, and closes his eyes against dark city lights. 


End file.
